


Sexy-ish Party For Two

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's got an empty and can't place the smell on her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy-ish Party For Two

He can’t place the smell on her skin.

It’s their first time spending the night with each other without other people around, without sleeping bags keeping the heat of her body from lazing about his bones. 

It used to be so easy to ask girls to come round his place when his dad was gone on business. A little suggestive smile, a tilt of the head with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and they’d be there five minutes early with bells and whistles on. When his dad tells him he’s going to be gone for the weekend, Finn stays up all night debating if he should ask Rae to stay at his at least one night. But then, she’s not some random girl, not part of the harem that follows him around school or waits at his locker, so what if she gets offended? It’s not sex, has nothing to do with that at all (although, he does think about it quite a bit), he just wants that feeling of being all hers (the way he pretended the night of the sexy party). 

He’s going to ask her the next day but loses his nerve when she asks him his opinion on Cass Elliot without The Mamas and The Papas and he’s so overwhelmed by her smile and the passion in her voice as she tells him about her favorite song that it doesn’t hit him until much later that his father leaves tomorrow and he still hasn’t asked her. 

He frets over it all day on Friday (mostly while laying on the kitchen floor because the thinking is making his skin too hot). He loses concentration during work (a woman storms out when she has to tell hm what record she’s looking for three times) and he runs a stop sign on his way home and let’s the water for his tea boil down to nothing before he realizes the kettle had been whistling and now it wasn’t. He’s not sure he’s going to ask her (he’s afraid he might vomit with nerves which sends all sorts of new emotions through him because Finn Nelson just didn’t get nervous over a girl) or if she’d even say yes, but he finds himself tidying his room (and then he lies in the floor again when it hits him that he’s basically fucking nesting) while Cass Elliot croons softly to his frazzled nerves. 

They’re at the pub that night and he’s rolling a cigarette, mouth quirked up as Chop rattles on about something he supposedly read in a text book (they all know Chop only reads nudie magazines) and the girls are all in the loo (why did they all go in at once?). He’s decide not to ask her because it’s too early in the relationship and what if he snores or flails? What if those are deal breakers for her? 

"Why didn’t ya say ya had an empty, ya dick?" Chop exclaims. 

Finn shrugs. “Didn’t cross my mind, I suppose.” 

The girls get back and there is discussion on what time the party should be on Saturday (“Let’s make it a sexy party!”) and who to invite (“No knobheads from school!”) and who’s in charge of booze and who knows a guy that can score some good weed and Finn is happy with his decision. 

Above the smoke and smell of beer, Finn catches a scent of something that makes his mouth water. It’s something floral and he knows it but he can’t name it. He thinks it might be Izzy but she’s too far away and Chloe always smells like some cotton candy shit. Maybe it’s Archie (who knows what that lad gets up to) or-

Rae moves her hair and he’s hit with another wave of the smell and holy fuck, it’s her and what little resolve he had built up dissolves because all he can think about is having that scent in his dreams. 

C-O-M-E-T-O-M-I-N-E-?

T-O-N-I-G-H-T-?

He wants to tell her only if she wants and there’s no pressure but you can only trace so many letters before they get scrambled. 

Y-E-S

She doesn’t respond right away and he’s not going to rush her. She finishes her drink and chata with Izzy about the party and tells Archie she’s got the music and then her fingers are on his thigh. 

O-K.

They’re nervous around each other when they get to his house. It’s the first time they’ve been properly alone and he grins and she smiles and suddenly they’re giggling and tripping over each other as Bing Crosby sings to them about love. She’s in her t-shirt and undies and he’s in his boxers (and it doesn’t feel as awkward as either of them thought it would be) and he’s telling her about the time he jerked Chop’s pants down in the chippy. She’s laughing and he kisses her. Her hair cascades around them, the smell hitting him again. Violets. She smells like violets. 

They banter back and forth (“I thought Spaceman was like… our song!”) until Rae’s eyes get heavy and her answers stop being coherent (He says, “Blur is better than Mazzy Star, my arse” and she responds, “Bite into that like a vicious dog.”) He turns out the lamp on his bed side table and luxuriates in the feeling of having her so close. She’s dead asleep so he cuddles her in close, nose resting at the nape of her neck and under the scent of violets, he detects something else. It’s floral, too, but softer and the smell of it reminds him of spring and falling in love and the way she laughs at his stupid jokes. 

He pulls her hair to the side, lets his nose skim the crook of her neck and down her shoulder. The smell, whatever is wafting off her skin and it’s making him dizzy with a need he can’t explain. It’s not sexual, he’s sure of that, but he has this insane notion that he’ll never be close enought ot her her, that he’ll long her even when she’s right next to him. 

"Are you sniffing me?" 

He jerks back at the sound of her sleepy voice, head hitting the headboard. “No. I… no.” 

"You were, you weirdo!" She blindly slaps at him. "Don’t do that to a lady while she sleeping." 

"You were dreaming. Go back to sleep, shh." 

She rolls over and cups his face in the dark with both of her hands. His heart starts pounding because he’s a fool in love and her smell is making him delirious. She kisses him firmly on the mouth and he can’t help the (totally and utterly embarrassing) little shimmy he does and she shimmies back and they’re all giggles and quick pecks and long, slow kisses after that. 

(Finn spends the hours before his own sexy party at the store smelling body wash. When he finds hers, he buys 5 bottles and doesn’t care when the lads have a go at his girly smell because it’s worth it to have her in his head all day.


End file.
